Het leven krijgt een wending
by nynke93
Summary: Katie is een meisje dat gepest word op zweinstein. maar dat veranderd als ze luna ontmoet. luna geeft haar zelfvertrouwen. daarna leert ze harry kennen & raakt diep bevriend met hem, maar voldemort ligt op de loer en voert allemaal kwadde plannen uit.....


Katie stapte in de trein die bijna op het punt stond om te vertrekken,

Katie stapte in de trein die bijna op het punt stond om te vertrekken,

Het was heel druk op het station en je kon elkaar nauwelijks verstaan.

Ze zag veel kinderen met grote hutkoffer en tassen lopen.

Ze liep door de gang. Uiteindelijk vond ze en lege coupe en stapte naar binnen. Ze zette haar hutkoffer op de grond en ging op de bank zitten.

Ze staarde uit het raam en voelde dat de trein begon te bewegen.

De trein maakte steeds meer vaart en reed zo het station uit.

Eindelijk mocht ze weer terug naar Zweinstein, naar de enige plek waar ze zich thuis voelde. Ze staarde weer dromerig uit het raam.

Toen hoorde ze opeens iemand op de deur kloppen.

Katie reageerde er niet op. Waarschijnlijk was het iemand die langskwam om haar weer te pesten, Dat was tenminste wat Katie gewend was. Vanaf het eerste moment dat Katie op Zweinstein zat probeerde ze niet op te vallen en zich gewoon met school bezig te houden, maar dat hield ze niet lang vol. De kinderen plaagden haar al heel lang en Katie had haarzelf aangeleerd het te negeren.

Toen klopte er weer iemand op de deur. Nu werd Katie nieuwsgierig wie het was en keek over haar schouder. Het was een meisje met lang blond haar die een nogal nuchtere dromerige indruk maakte. Het meisje glimlachte vriendelijk naar Katie en opende de deur. Mag ik erbij komen zitten? De rest is vol. Vroeg het meisje verlegen. Katie glimlachte en knikte. Katie richtte haar blik weer richting het raam en staarde dromerig voor heer uit. Toen begon het meisje dat tegenover haar plaats had genomen te praten. Ik heb je wel een paar keer gezien op school, jij komt toch uit griffoendor? Vroeg het meisje. Katie knikte. En jij was van?

Ravenklauw, Loena van ravenklauw. maakte het meisje haar zin af. Ohw, oké. Ik het Katie. Ze schudden elkaar de hand.

De rest van de reis praatten ze over Zweinstein en hun eerste bezoek aan Zweinsveld. Katie was blij dat ze iemand had gevonden die met haar om wou gaan. Hoe meer ze kwam te weten over Loena, hoe meer ze merkte dat Katie en Loena veel op elkaar leken. Nadat ze hun schooluniformen aan hadden getrokken merkten ze dat de trein vaart minderde. Zijn we er nu al? Vroeg Loena verbaasd. Katie haalde haar schouders op en keek uit het raampje. Ze zag het grote kasteel en de vele lichtjes die eraan toebehoorden. Ze pakten allebei hun hutkoffers op en liepen hun coupe uit. Het gangetje was heel dun en het zou onmogelijk zijn om met zijn tweeën naast elkaar te kunnen lopen. Buiten stond Hagrid de eerstejaars leerlingen op te wachten, die hem overigens verbaasd nastaarden. Toen ze op school arriveerden werden ze meegevoerd, door een stroming leerlingen, naar de grote hal. Na dat de eerstejaars leerlingen warden gesorteerd en met een groot applaus onthaald warden door hun nieuwe afdeling, hield perkamentus zijn jaarlijkse speech. Toen hij klaar was, tot opluchting van heel veel leerlingen, begon het diner. Katie overigens had helemaal geen honger omdat ze heel veel snoep had opgegeten met Loena onderweg naar Zweinstein. Ze keek de tafel rond en bekeek veel nieuwe leerlingen aandachtig. Waarschijnlijk vonden ze het heel erg storend omdat ze snel hun hoofd wegdraaiden. Ze richtte haar ogen op haar bord en zag dat er eten in was verschenen. Ze begon in haar aardappeltjes te prikken. Ze wou dat ze mee kon praten met alle andere kinderen. Maar die hoopvolle gedachte werd verstoord door het feit dat iedereen haar negeerde of pestte. Ze had nooit vrienden gehad op Zweinstein, maar toch voelde Zweinstein als de enige thuis die ze had. Ze vond het er tenminste stukken beter dan het weeshuis waar ze vandaan kwam. Toen haar eten op eens verdween haar eten van haar bord en waren alle borden en bestek weer brandschoon. Ze schrok wakker uit haar gedachten en keek om haar heen. Iedereen stond op en je hoorde het luidde geschraap van banken die achteruit werden geschoven. Je hoorde veel gepraat en gelach. Langzaam stroomde de zaal leeg. Katie sloot achter in de lange rij met leerlingen aan en liep ook de zaal uit. In stilte liep ze door Zweinstein met de andere leerlingen de leerlingenkamer in. Toen ze de leerlingenkamer binnenstapte liep ze per ongeluk tegen iemand op omdat diegene lopend een boek las. Ze viel op de grond. Ze keek om haar heen en zocht naar de oorzaak van haar val. Ze zag tegenover haar ook iemand op de vloer liggen. Het was Harry potter. hij stond snel op en keek naar Loena. Hij reikte zijn hand uit en hielp haar met opstaan. Het spijt me, ik lette niet op. Zei hij vriendelijk. Katie had niet door dat ze nog steeds elkaars hand vast hielden. Het maakt niet uit. Zei katie. Heb je je niet bezeerd? Vroeg Harry. Loena wilde net antwoordden tot Harry geroepen werd. Ron stond aan de andere kant van de leerlingenkamer te schreeuwen. Ik, ik moet gaan, sorry. Zei Harry en glimlachte naar haar. Hij liet haar hand los en liep naar ron. Loena had antwoord willen geven op zijn vraag namelijk; nee. Ook al was dat niet waar want haar knie deed verschrikkelijk veel pijn. Ze schudde haar hoofd om weer even uit haar gedachten te komen en liep de trap op naar de meisjesslaapzaal. Ze zag haar bed al staan omdat haar hutkoffer ervoor stond. Ze liet haarzelf neervallen op het bed en viel gelijk in slaap.

Katie werd net zoals normaal gesproken Vroeg wakker.

Ze deed haar schooluniform aan en liep de meisjesslaapzaal uit, de leerlingenkamer in. ze keek om haar heen en dacht dat de leerlingenkamer leeg was, en ging tegen een muur aanzitten. Ze staarde uit een raam. Ze neuriede een liedje. Ze hoorde opeens iets en stopte.

Ze keek om haar heen. Het enige wat ze kon zien was de achterkant van een grote rode stoel. Ze probeerde om de stoel heen te kijken wat natuurlijk onmogelijk was. Toen verscheen er een jongen die over de stoel heen keek. Ze herkende hem als de jongen waar ze de vorige dag tegen opgebotst was in de leerlingenkamer. Ze glimlachte terug. jij hier zo vroeg? Vroeg de jongen. Ik ben altijd vroeg. Antwoordde katie en haalde haar schouders op. De jongen lachte en gebaarde naar een lege stoel. Ze stond op en ging in een lege stoel zitten. En jij was? vroeg katie. Harry, en jij bent katie, toch? Antwoordde hij. Katie knikte en staarde naar de grond. Toen luidde de klok. Ik moet gaan. Zei katie en stond op. doei, zei Harry en glimlachte. Katie knikte terug. nadat ze naar de meisjesslaapzaal was geweest om haar boeken te halen voor haar eerste les liep ze door Zweinstein op zoek naar haar lokaal. Ze zag Loena naar haar zwaaien aan het einde van een lange gang. Katie zwaaide snel terug en liep verder. Ze had het lokaal gevonden en ging zitten voor haar les dreuzelkunde. Ze zag Harry achter in het klas lokaal praten met ron. Harry keek even naar haar en glimlachte. Ze glimlachte terug en richtte haar ogen toen op de leraar. Deze les ging over instrumenten. Ze wist eigenlijk alles al over instrumenten omdat ze het geweldig vond om piano te spelen en zingen als ze alleen was.

De les was al snel voorbij nadat ze op de triangel moesten spelen. Ze liep door de gang naar haar les. Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Griffoendor had deze les altijd samen met ravenklauw. Loena ging naast katie zitten. Het voelde raar voor katie om naast iemand te zitten in de les. Dit was een van de leukste lessen die ze ooit had gehad. Ze hadden de vloek van beentjeplak geleerd en hadden veel plezier. Loena en katie liepen samen naar de grote zaal voor het middageten. Terwijl katie at bekeek ze haar les schema. Ze had een geweldig les schema omdat ze nog maar een uur moest en dan de rest van de dag vrij was. ze had nu geschiedenis van de toverkunst, wat ze altijd een nogal saai vak vond.

Het was een lange saaie les, dat nog saaier werd door de uitbundige uitleg over heksenexecuties honderden jaren geleden. Als klap op de vuurpijl kregen ze ook nog een grote stapel huiswerk mee. Ze vroeg zich af wat ze moest doen als de les afgelopen was. ze besloot bij hagrid langs te gaan. Hagrid was nogal vreemde beesten aan het voeren, wat veel op mislukte kreeften leken. Katie praatte altijd veel met hagrid omdat hij katie altijd heel goed begreep. Hagrid merkte katie op en zwaaide naar haar. Katie glimlachte en zwaaide terug. het laatste stukje rende ze naar zijn hut toe. Hallo hagrid, uhm… wat zijn dat? Vroeg katie.

Oh, gewoon wat nieuwe huisbeesies van mij. 'k heb ze deze zomer gekregen en ik mot zegge dat ze snel groeien. Zei hagrid. Nadat hagrid klaar was nam hij katie mee naar binnen en zette thee. Hij schonk thee in de kopjes, die bijna zo groot waren als een emmer. Hij ging tegen over katie zitten. En katie, hoe gaat ie? Ze pesten je toch niet weer hé? Katie haalde haar schouders op. het gaat wel goed, ik heb zelfs al vrienden gemaakt. Echt waar? Vroeg hagrid. wie? Loena van ravenklauw, ik heb haar in de trein ontmoet, en ik heb met harry potter gepraat.

Aah, harry, ja, 'k heb altijd al geweten dat hij een goed mens was.

En Loena zei je? Ah ja, ze is altijd gek op mijn beesies, ze is vanochtend zelfs langsgekomen om mijn nieuwe beesies te zien, die je net zag toen we nog buiten stonden. Zei hagrid. Katie dacht dat Loena gek was geworden omdat die beesten er niet zo vriendelijk uitzagen. Maar ze glimlachte beleefd en dronk haar thee.

In de weken die volgden deed ze bijna alles samen met Loena. Katie merkte dat Loena vreemd was en omdat ze Loena daarom zo graag mocht. Loena was haarzelf en deed wat ze wou, katie hoopte dat ze later net zo als Loena kon zijn.

Op een dag waren ze huiswerk aan het maken in de bibliotheek.

Katie zocht informatie over een toverdrankje genaamd; felix fortunatis.

Ze moest een opstel schrijven over het toverdrankje. Loena stond een paar boekenkasten verderop in een groot bruin boek te bladeren. Katie pakte een boek genaamd; alle vloeibare toverkrachten in één. Ze gooide hem met een klap op een oud gamel tafeltje en begon er in te lezen. Ze keek in het register maar kon de naam nergens vinden. Ze zuchtte en klapte het boek weer dicht. Ze stond op en zette het boek weer terug op de juiste plaats. Waar zoek je naar? Vroeg iemand. Katie schrok van de stem en draaide zich razendsnel om. Het was harry. Ze zuchtte opgelucht. Ik zoek informatie over felix fortunatis voor dat opstel. Oh, dat is twee boekenkasten verderop. Zei harry. Maar daar ben ik al geweest. Zei katie. Is dat de redden waarom ik het wel gevonden heb? Vroeg hij lachend. Hij liet een zwart boek zien. Harry vertelde katie alles wat ze moest weten en ze zochten daarna loena op. Ze liepen daarna met zijn drieën naar de grote zaal voor het avondeten. Katie had helemaal geen honger. Ze was verzonken in gedachten. Ze dacht over de laatste weken die ze had meegemaakt. Ze dacht over loena en harry. Na een half uur denken verdween haar maaltijd weer van haar bord en schrok ze weer wakker uit gedachten. Katie had helemaal niet gegeten. Ze bleef nog even staan zodat de zaal wat leger was. ze kon nu loena zien en wachtte tot ze voorbij kwam lopen. Zullen we gaan? Vroeg loena. Katie knikte. Ze liepen de grote zaal uit. Voel je je wel goed katie, je ziet een beetje witjes. zei loena. Katie knikte. Maar eigenlijk voelde ze zich helemaal niet goed. Ze voelde zich heel raar. De gang was bijna helemaal leeg. Net toen ze een linker gang in liepen viel katie flauw. Ze viel met een smak op de grond. Katie! Schreeuwde loena. Loena knielde naast katie neer.

Er liep een eerstejaars langs die nogal schrok van de reactie van loena.

Jij! Haal iemand. Nu! Riep loena. De eerstejaars begon gelijk te rennen en rende de eerste gang in die ze zag.

Harry kwam net de grote zaal uitlopen toen hij het hele tafereel zag. Hij rende naar loena en knielde bij katie neer. Wat is er gebeurd? Vroeg hij.

Volgens mij is katie flauwgevallen. Op dat moment kwam de eerstejaars terug met professor anderling op zijn hielen. Och, hemel. Zei ze geschrokken. Is ze flauwgevallen? Vroeg de professor. Loena en harry knikten. Oh, hemel. Oké. Ze moet gelijk naar mevrouw pleister worden gebracht. Harry en loena tilden katie op en legde elk een arm van haar op hun schouder. Mevrouw pleister was net een bed aan het verschonen toen hun de zaal binnen kwamen stormen. Mevrouw pleister was geschrokken maar kwam direct in actie. Katie werd op een bed gelegd en mevrouw pleister bekeek haar aandachtig. Flauwgevallen zeker? Vroeg ze. Loena en harry knikten. Ze heeft waarschijnlijk een lichte hersenschudding opgelopen. Maar, met een paar drankjes en een nachtje rust heb ik haar morgen weer helemaal gezond. Zei ze bemoedigend tegen harry en loena. Loena en harry gingen weer terug naar hun leerlingenkamer nadat mevrouw pleister ze met veel moeite de ziekenzaal uit had gewerkt.

De volgende dag werd katie laat wakker. Mevrouw pleister kwam naar haar toegelopen. Goedemorgen mevrouw evers. Zei madame pleister. Katie bleef verward om haar heen kijken. Ze kreeg opens een glas met een paars drankje onder haar neus geduwd. Katie dronk het op en zette het glas op haar nachtkastje. Katie voelde een nieuwe stroom energie door haar lichaam gaan en rekte zich uit. U kunt gaan mevrouw evers. Katie liep naar de leerlingenkamer. De kleedde zich om en pakte haar boeken. Ze rende door de gangen en keek op haar horologe. Nog 5 minuten. Al hijgend kwam ze aan op de zolder voor haar les waarzegerij. Ze ging bij loena aan een tafeltje zitten en later kwam harry een tafeltje naast hun zitten bij ron en hermelien. Haar glimlachte naar haar. Hoe voel je je nu? Vroeg loena. Katie haalde haar schouders op. ik weet niet. Het gaat wel denk ik. Katie dacht na. was ze flauwgevallen omdat ze niets had gegeten of omdat haar hele leven aan het veranderen was. want opeens had ze loena, als beste vriendin, en harry die op een of andere manier haar heel veel zelfvertrouwen gaf. Professor sprak in een zachte maar luidde stem; en natuurlijk kan niet iedereen het licht zien, niet iedereen heeft talent voor deze magische kunst. Sprak ze. Katie dacht dat als professor zwamdrift nog even door zou gaan, de hele klas zou slapen. Katie moest lachen bij de gedachte de hele klas te zien slapen en dan het gezicht van professor zwamdrift te zien die het waarschijnlijk een schande zou vinden. Wat is er? Vroeg loena. Niks. Niks. Zei katie. En ze lichte.

Katie werd altijd weer vroeg wakker net als gewoonlijk. En nu elke ochtend zat harry al klaarwakker in de leerlingenkamer zijn huiswerk te maken. Een jaar geleden was ze altijd de enige geweest in de leerlingen kamer zo vroeg maar ze vond het fijn om gezelschap te hebben. Katie zag er naar uit om naar Zweinsveld te gaan. De tijd vloog al snel voorbij en er lag al sneeuw buiten. Het zwarte meer was bevroren en er lag een dikke ijslaag op.

Vandaag zouden ze eindelijk naar Zweinsveld gaan. Het was koud buiten dus katie deed een warme trui aan, een lange rok en haar all stars. Loena wachtte buiten al op katie en wenste haar een goedemorgen met een dikke sneeuwbal. Lachend liepen ze samen naar Zweinsveld. Het sneeuwde en iedereen was in de kerststemming. Toen ze in Zweinsveld arriveerden gingen ze eerst boterbier drinken in de drie bezemstelen. Daarna liepen ze naar zacharinus om een nieuwe snoepvooraad te kopen voor de kerstdagen. Daarna splitsten ze op om kerstcadeaus te kopen voor elkaar. Katie kocht voor harry nieuwe zoekershandschoenen en een medaillon voor loena. Ze wist dat loena van zulke dingen hield. Toen ze klaar was begon ze te zoeken naar loena. De hele straat was gevuld met mensen die cadeaus gingen kopen en kinderen die sneeuwballen gooiden. Ze dacht dat ze loena in de drie bezemstelen zag verdwijnen en liep achter diegene aan. Toen ze in de drie bezemstelen was draaide het meisje zich om en ze zag dat het iemand anders was. ze keek om haar heen en zag toen loena. Ze zwaaide naar haar. Ze liepen naar elkaar toe en liepen samen weer terug naar Zweinstein. Ze liepen langs het zwarte meer. Zullen we gaan schaatsen? Vroeg loena enthousiast. Schaatsen? Uhm, nee dat kan ik niet. Zei katie. Oh, katie toe, ik leer het je wel. Katie zuchtte en knikte. Oke dan. Zei ze. Ze liepen samen snel naar het kasteel om hun spullen naar binnen te brengen en zagen elkaars weer bij het meer.

Er schaatsten nog een paar mensen op het meer. Nadat ze hun schaatsen aan hadden gedaan stapten ze op het ijs. Katie ging gelijk onderuit. Lachend hielp loena haar weer overeind. Ze probeerden een stukje te schaatsen. Ze pakten daarna elkaars handen vast en gingen rondjes draaien. Toen viel loena over een steentje en ging samen met katie onderuit. Ze bleven maar lachend liggen. Katie had nog nooit zoveel plezier gehad in haar hele leven. Hé, ik heb het koud. Ik ga even mijn jas halen oké? Vroeg loena. Katie knikte. Moet ik ook een vest voor jou halen? Dan mag je een van mij lenen want het is echt koud. Zei loena. Katie glimlachte en knikte. Loena Schaatsen naar de Kant en Verdween. Katie schaatste een paar rondjes. Toen ze net wou remmen viel ze over ene steen die op het ijs lag. Ze viel hard op het ijs. Het deed verschrikkelijk veel pijn en ze kreeg tranen in haar ogen. Ze probeerde op te staan maar het lukte niet. Haar enkel deed vreselijk veel pijn. Ze zag een paar lachende kinderen het ijs op Schaatsen. Het was het groepje kinderen die ze nu juist niet kon gebruiken. Malfidus en zijn bende. Ze schaatsten rondjes om katie heen. Katie voelde de tranen branden in haar ogen. Niet huilen katie. Niet nu. Zei ze tegen haar zelf.

Maar ze kon haar tranen niet meer tegenhouden. Toen riep iemand ineens: hey! Stop jullie! Katie herkende de stem en hoopte dat et geen droom was. Ze keek over haar schouders en zag harry het ijs op rennen. Hij had zijn toverstok gereed. Malfidus pakte zijn toverstok ook maar harry was hem voor. Harry zwiepte een keer met zijn toverstok en malfidus vloog 10 meter op het ijs achteruit. Hij glibberde snel overeind en probeerde al vallend weg te rennen. Harry stopte zijn toverstok weg en knielde bij katie neer. Katie probeerde naar harry te glimlachen maar ze had nog steeds tranen in haar ogen omdat haar enkel verschrikkelijk zeer deed. Doet het zeer? Vroeg harry bezorgd. Ja. Zei katie. Harry bekeek haar enkel. Ik ben bang dat het gebroken is. Zei harry ernstig. Harry hielp katie overeind. Harry deed haar arm om zijn nek zodat katie op hem kon steunen. De zere voet deed ze een stukje in de lucht en de andere liet ze over het ijs glijden. Ze liet zich meetrekken door harry. Toen ze bij de grond waren tilde harry katie op en tilde haar helemaal naar het kasteel. Hij negeerde alle starende gezichten en liep rechtstreeks door naar de ziekenzaal. Oh, hemeltjelief. Wat is er gebeurd? Was de eerste reactie van mevrouw pleister. Ik denk dat haar enkel gebroken is. Zei harry terwijl hij haar op het bed legde. Binnen een paar minuten was mevrouw pleister druk bezig met allemaal soorten drankjes om katie te helpen. Toen werden de deuren van de zaal in een keer open gegooid. Loena kwam binnenstormen. Wat is er gebeurd? Vroeg loena onmiddellijk. Ze viel over een steen en brak haar enkel, en toen vonden een paar mensen het grappig om haar er mee te pesten in plaats van haar te helpen. Wat?! Zei loena. Wie? Wie deden dat? Vroeg ze op een boze toon. Malfidus en zijn bende. Zei harry spottend. Loena liep gelijk de ziekenzaal weer uit. Wat is zij nou weer van plan? Vroeg katie. Ik weet het niet, maar doet het nog zeer? Vroeg harry bezorgd. Madame pleister kwam naar katie gelopen met een drankje. Hier drink dit op, je zult je veel beter voelen. Doe het snel want het is niet echt smakelijk. Zei mevrouw pleister ernstig. Katie hapte naar adem en dronk het hele drankje in een keer op. Haar gezicht kreeg een paarskleurtje. Het was het vieste wat ze ooit gegeten of gedronken had.

De volgende dag werd katie vroeg wakker. Ze opende haar ogen en zag aan het einde van haar bed bloemen, snoep en kaartjes staan.

Ze ging rechtop zitten en pakte het snoep. Er hing een kaartje aan met de naam van loena erop. En de bloemen waren van harry! Ze pakte de kaart die naast de bloemen lag;

_Hey __katie,_

_Ik hoop dat je naar het kerstbal wil gaan met mij,_

_Als je weer gezond bent._

_Word snel weer beter._

_Liefs Harry._

het voelde alsof ze in de hemel was.

harry wou naar het bal met haar.

Zou harry echt met haar naar het bal willen gaan, of was het een grap? Nee, dat zou hij nooit doen. Dacht katie.

Ze was verloren in gedachten.

Madame pleister kwam aangelopen.

Goedemorgen mevrouw evers. Zei ze.

Hoe voel je je nu? Vroeg madame pleister.

Veel beter dank u. Antwoordde katie.

Ik zal eens even kijken. Zei mevrouw pleister.

Mevrouw pleister schoof het laken opzij zodat ze de enkel van katie kon bekijken. Dat ziet er goed uit. Mevrouw evers. Als u me belooft rustig aan te doen mag u weg. Zei mevrouw pleister. Katie knikte blij en stapte uit het bed. Ze pakte de kaartjes, bloemen en het snoep en liep de ziekenzaal uit. Onderweg groete ze hagrid en wenste hem een vrolijk kerstfeest. Ze liep door naar de leerlingenkamer. Er zat niemand dus ze liep door naar de meisjesslaapzaal en deed haar kleren aan. Iedereen was weg, waarschijnlijk om te eten. Ze liep terug naar de leerlingenkamer en merkte nu de kerstboom op. Er lagen honderden cadeautjes onder. Harry lag in een stoel de haardvuur in te staren. Jij hier zo vroeg? Vroeg katie. Harry draaide zich razendsnel om. Katie! Je bent gezond! Zei hij hard. Harry rende naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. Katie's maag draaide om. Toen ze elkaars weer los hadden gelaten liep harry naar de kerstboom en gebaarde naar de cadeautjes. Harry gaf katie zijn cadeau. Katie was hem aan het uitpakken terwijl haar zijn nieuwe zoekershandschoenen bekeek. Wohw! Bedankt. Zei harry tegen katie. Katie opened het kleine cadeautje die ze van harry gekregen had. Het was een zilveren ketting en er hing een diamantje aan in de vorm van een hartje. Ze keek harry aan alsof hij gek geworden was. zo'n kettinkje is hartstikke duur dacht ze in haarzelf. Had harry zo veel voor haar over? Ze glimlachte naar harry en omhelsde hem weer. Haar maag draaide weer om.

Nadat ze nog wat met harry had gepraat nam ze het cadeautjes voor loena mee en ging naar haar op zoek. Uiteindelijk vond ze haar in de grote zaal. Ze zat te praten met een klein meisje aan de tafel van ravenklauw. Loena merkte dat katie in de deuropening stond en schreeuwde haar naam. Loena rende naar katie toe en omhelsde haar. Gelukkig, ben je were helemaal gezond. Zei loena blij. Katie haalde het cadeautjes voor loena uit haar zak en gaf het aan haar. Loena maakte het cadeautjes open. Wauw! Katie, hij is prachtig. Loena deed het medaillion gelijk om. Loena haalde ook een pakje uit haar zak. Katie maakte het pakje open. Er zat een zilveren armbandje in met allemaal bedeltjes eraan. Katie keek lachend naar loena. Het brengt geluk. Zei loena. Nadat ze hun cadeautjes bewonderd hadden gingen ze naar buiten om een stukje te wandelen. Met wie ga jij eigenlijk naar het bal? vroeg katie. Marcel. Hij heeft me gisteren mee gevraagd. Hij begon nogal te stotteren, maar ik vind hem heel leuk. Antwoordde loena. En jij? Vroeg loena. Harry heeft me mee gevraagd, maar… zei katie. Maar wat? Vroeg loena. Ik heb geen jurk. Zei katie. En ze voelde zich diep ongelukkig. Toen ze wakker was geworden op de ziekenzaal had ze er niet aan gedacht maar nu kwam de gedachten naar boven. Ach, meid. Zei loena. Kom mee. Zei loena. Loena trok katie mee. Ze gingen naar de meisjes slaapzaal van ravenklauw. Katie was verschrikkelijk nieuwsgierig wat loena aan het doen was. loena haalde twee grote dozen onder haar bed vandaan. Ze opende de eerste doos en duwde hem over het bed richting katie. Katie keek er naar. Loena knikte en gebaarde dat katie hem moest bekijken. Katie tilde de jurk voorzichtig op. het was een zacht groene jurk en er stonden allemaal witte bloemen op. Katie had nog nooit zo'n mooie jurk gezien. Jij mag hem aan. Zei loena. Katie keek verbaasd. Echt waar? Vroeg ze. Loena knikte. Maar, maar, loena wat doe jij dan aan? Vroeg katie. Ik, ik doe dit aan. Ze opened de andere doos en tilde een licht blauwe jurk op. Het glansde helemaal en was ook bedekt met witte bloemen. Weet je het zeker? Vroeg katie. Loena knikte blij en omhelsde katie weer. Maar loena, hoe kom je aan al die jurken? Vroeg katie. Nou, mijn vader heeft heel vaak van de sjieke feestjes en soms moet ik mee, en dan krijg ik soms een jurk. Antwoordde loena.

Na dat ze hun jurken weer opgeruimd hadden besloten ze naar hagrid te gaan om hem een vrolijk kerstfeest te wensen. Ze zagen de sporen van de kerstbomen die hagrid altijd naar de school bracht. Ze klopten op zijn door. De deur werd vrijwel gelijk open gedaan. Katie! Loena! Wat leuk om jullie te zien! Kom der in, kom der in! zei hagrid. Ga zitten, ik heb net thee gezet. Zei hagrid enthousiast. Hagrid schonk thee in en ging zelf ook zitten. Zo ,der gaat niets boven een lekker koppie thee als 't zo koud is. Zei hagrid wijs. Oh, hagrid we trouwens iets voor je meegenomen. Loena haalde een bruine zak tevoorschijn. Het zijn koekjes voor je schroei kreeften. Ohg, dat hadden jullie nou niet motte doen. Zei hagrid beleefd. Hij zette de zak op een gammel tafeltje en richtte zich weer tot loena en katie. Een uur lang kletsten ze over koetjes en kalfjes en er werd veel gelachen. Daarna vertrokken ze weer. Onderweg naar het kasteel vloog er een sneeuwbal tegen de rug van katie. Ze stopte en keek om haar heen. Wat is er? Vroeg loena. Ik werd net.. probeerde katie te zeggen maar ze werd onderbroken door een gil van loena. Loena was ook geraakt door een sneeuwbal. Toen zag katie harry, hermelien en ron gooien. Loena en katie begonnen gelijk sneeuwballen te maken en deden mee. Ze stopten na een kwartiertje want ron had een sneeuwbal in zijn jas gekregen waardoor zijn hele rug nat werd. Ze liepen met zijn allen terug naar het kasteel. Ron zei dat hij ging douchen en liep weg naar de douches. Nadat ze allemaal een potje toverschaak hadden gespeeld met elkaar verschenen de borden op de tafels in de grote hal. Het diner gaat zo beginnen. zei loena. Nu al? vroeg hermelien. Ja, want het bal begint om 8 uur. Nadat ze klaar waren met eten gingen ze met hermelien hun jurken aantrekken. Daarna gingen ze naar het verlaten meisjes toilet om in alle stilte hun klaar te maken voor het bal. Hermelien stond erop hun haar te doen. Het haar van loena zette ze alleen van boven een beetje vast zodat iedereen haar lange blonde haar nog steeds kon bewonderen, wat katie heel mooi vond. Het haar van katie werd heel mooi opgestoken. Er hing overal wel ergens een lokje los en door een toverbezwering van hermelien ging het haar van loena en katie glitteren. Nadat hermelien klaar was moesten ze nodig weggaan want het bal zou bijna beginnen. Gaan jullie maar vast, ik moet nog even snel naar de wc. Loena en hermelien vertrokken naar de grote zaal. Katie keek in de spiegel. Kom op, zei ze tegen haarzelf, je kan het katie. Katie hoopte dat de avond goed zou verlopen. Onderweg naar de grote zaal hoopte katie dat harry er wel echt zou staan, want op een of andere manier kon ze niet geloven dat harry haar heel misschien ook leuk zou vinden. Vanaf het begin had katie al gevoelens voor harry gehad, maar ze wist het toen alleen nog niet. Zenuwachtig zag ze de grote trap steeds dichterbij komen. Ze hoopte dat als ze daar stond harry onderaan stond en het geen grap was geweest, en haar wens kwam uit. Toen ze bovenaan de trap verscheen, stond harry onderaan de trap op haar te wachten. Ze liep sloom de trap af. Harry had zich omgedraaid nadat hermelien hem een por in zijn zij had gegeven. Katie merkte niet dat harry haar behoorlijk aan zat te staren. Als ze nu harry's gedachten had kunnen lezen had het haar verbaasd, want harry vond haar prachtig. Toen katie onderaan de trap was keek harry haar glimlachend aan. Je ziet er prachtig uit. Zei hij. Katie merkte dat ze rood werd. Bedankt. Zei ze. Harry hield zijn hand op en katie pakte hem vast. Hand in hand liepen ze de grote zaal in, met loena, marcel, hermelien en ron achter hun aan. Professor perkamentus opende het bal en de muziek begon te spelen. Harry en katie liepen de vloer op en begonnen te dansen net als de rest. Het verbaasde katie dat harry zo goed kon dansen. Ze dansten nog een tijdje door, wat voor katie als uren voelde. Daarna nam harry haar mee om een stukje te wandelen. De tuinen naast Zweinstein werden verlicht door kleine vliegende vuurvliegjes. Katie besloot als eerste het woord te nemen. Weet je harry, je hebt mijn hele leven veranderd. En daar wil ik je voor bedanken. Zei katie. Harry glimlachte naar katie. Ze stopten met lopen en keken elkaars aan. Harry glimlachte naar katie. Zijn glimlach gaf vertrouwen aan katie. Om hun heen verzamelden allemaal vuurvliegjes zich bij elkaars. Ze vlogen boven hun hoofden. Harry merkte het ook en keek net als katie naar boven. Ze stonden onder een klein poortje die bedekt was met platen. Alle vuurvliegjes vlogen rondjes boven hun hoofden, steeds sneller, tot je het niet bij kon houden. Toen in een keer leek het alsof de grote groep vuurvliegjes uit elkaar sprong. Alle vuurvliegjes vlogen nu om harry en katie heen. Nu snapte katie wat de vuurvliegjes gedaan hadden, want boven hun hing een mistletoe die er eerst nog niet hing. Katie haar hart begon steeds sneller te kloppen. Ze keek harry aan. Hij keek diep in haar ogen. Zou… zou hij.. dacht katie. Harry kwam steeds dichterbij. En toen raakten harry's lippen die van katie. Katie deed haar ogen dicht. Ze kusten door. Later liepen ze hand in hand terug naar het bal. Ze hadden zojuist het mooiste kerstcadeau ooit gekregen.

Een dag later…..

Ik wil die jongen. Zei een ijs koude stem. Ja, mijn heer. Zei sneep. Maar sneep hij is te sterk, elke keer als we aanvallen is hij te sterk. Zei Bellatrix. Dat was gewoon een kwestie van stom geluk voor hem. Zei sneep ijzig. Kijk, ik heb een plan als we… wou sneep zeggen maar hij werd onderbroken. Een plan, zeg je? Wat voor plan? Vroeg de ijs koude stem. Zijn zwakke plek, mijn heer. Antwoordde sneep. Zwakke plek? Vroeg Bellatrix. Zwakke plek, ja. Onze potter heeft een vriendinnetje. Zei sneep lachend. Perfect. Zei de ijskoude stem.

Ondertussen….

Je kon het geluid van schreeuwende griffoendors en zwadderaars horen tot in de eindhoeken van het kasteel. Griffoendor en zwadderich moesten tegen elkaar spelen met zwerkbal. Katie en harry liepen hand in hand naar het zwerkbal stadion. Harry gaf katie snel een kus op haar wang en ging met de rest van zijn team naar de kleedkamer. Katie ging op de tribune naast loena en hermelien zitten. Een klein kwartiertje later begon het spel. Griffoendor scoorde al in de eerste minuut door Ginny.

Iedereen begon te schreeuwen en te zingen. Leo Jordaan riep de puntenstand door het stadion heen. Zwadderich scoorde twee keer punten achter elkaar. Ron werd bijna geraakt door een beuker maar Fred wemel kon hem nog net op tijd wegslaan. Harry ging achter de snaai aan met malfidus op zijn hielen. Maar harry nam een diepe duik op zijn bezem en ving de snaai. Het geschreeuw barste los. Griffoendor had gewonnen! Wat echter ook luid werd omgeroepen door Leo Jordaan. Nadat Griffoendor drie ere rondjes had gamaakt liep het stadium leeg. Harry kwamen net de kleedkamer uit lopen toen ze opeens besprongen werden. Hermelien was gelijk ron om de hals gegaan en katie omhelsde harry. Geweldig gespeeld hoor! Zeiden hermelien en katie enthousiast.

Ze liepen samen weer naar het kasteel. Die avond was de afterparty. Overal lagen lege boterbier flesjes en je kon nauwelijks een normaal gesprek voeren. Harry nam katie mee de leerlingenkamer uit, zodat ze een gesprek op normaal volume konden starten. Toen het portret met de dikke dame achter hun dicht ging. Was het gejoel en geschreeuw van de griffoendors gedempt en kon je elkaar gewoon horen. Harry en katie liepen door het kasteel. Katie vond het heerlijk weer een beetje rust uit al die drukte. Opeens kwam perkamentus de hoek omgelopen. Hij glimlachte breed naar ze en daarna verdween zijn glimlach. Hij knikte om ze te begroeten en liep weer verder. Katie en harry keken elkaar aan en haalden hun schouders op. Ze keken achterom hoe perkamentus versmolt met de duisternis aan het einde van de gang. Harry besloot de stilte te breken. Ga je ook naar Zweinsveld morgen? Vroeg harry. Ja natuurlijk. Zei katie. Zullen we samen gaan? Vroeg harry. Oke. Leuk. Antwoordde katie en glimlachte naar harry. Harry pakte haar hand vast en ze liepen verder, ook hun versmolten al snel met de duisternis.

Nadat ze nog een heel tijdje in de leerlingenkamer hadden gezeten besloot katie naar bed te gaan. Ze staarde naar het plafond. Af en toe kwamen er nog een paar meisjes de zaal binnen die ook besloten hadden het feestje te verlaten. Na een uur was het muisstil in het kasteel. Waarschijnlijk waren de meeste leerlingen al naar bed gegaan. De rust en stilte werd al snel verbroken. Katie schrok wakker van een harde knal. Alle meisjes op de slaapzaal werden wakker. Ze keken verbaasd om hun heen. Katie sprong uit haar bed en greep haar toverstok. Ze rende de meisjesslaapzaal uit, naar de leerlingenkamer. Ze stopte in de deuropening. Ze zag harry, ron, Daan, Fred en george vechten met een bemanteld figuur. Hij had een kap over zijn hoofd zodat je zijn gezicht niet kon zien. harry merkte dat katie in de deuropening stond en schreeuwde; katie! Ren! De bemantelde tovenaar keek om en zag katie staan. Katie rende weg, de meisjesslaapzaal in. de onbekende tovenaar bevroor zijn tegenstanders en ging achter katie aan. Alle meisjes op de slaapzaal staarden haar aan. Ren! Schreeuwde katie. Ze raakten allemaal in paniek. De bemantelde man kwam de kamer binnenstormen. Katie probeerde hem te vervloeken maar hij was veel beter. Katie rende achteruit terwijl ze een vloek afvuurde. Ze struikelde en viel op de grond. De tovenaar bevroor haar direct. Katie kon niet meer bewegen, maar nog steeds denken. Een paar meisjes waren moedig genoeg om hun toverstok te pakken en te vechten maar het was te laat. De bemantelde tovenaar had katie op zijn schouders genomen, en was via het bed van hermelien door het raam gesprongen. Katie dacht dat het afgelopen was met haar leven. Maar de tovenaar vloog op de koude kille wind. Katie wenste dat ze om hulp kon roepen, maar het lukte niet. Ze kon haar niet eens bewegen. De tovenaar vloog met katie op zijn schouders over het verboden bos. Ze vlogen dieper, en dieper het bos in. Op een grote open plek stopte de tovenaar en landde. Hij hief de spreuk op en katie kon zich weer bewegen. Wat moet je van me! Schreeuwde katie. De tovenaar lichte hard. Katie werd bang. Ga weg! Schreeuwde ze, en begon te rennen. Ze keek achterom en zag dat de tovenaar haar achtervolgde. Ze vuurde een vloek af die zijn been raakte. Hij Schreeuwde van pijn. Hij zwiepte met zijn toverstok, er kwamen allemaal zwarte linten uit die zich om katie heen wikkelden. De tovenaar zwiepte weer met zijn stok en katie werd naar hem toegetrokken. Toen katie sneep bereikte ging zo op zijn mantel staan, wat ze zelf echter niet doorhad. De tovenaar deed een stap opzij, en zijn mantel viel af. Katie kon nu zijn gezicht zien. ze kon het niet geloven. U?! Waarom u? vroeg katie. Omdat ik moet. Zei sneep en hij lachte kil. Blijkbaar zat sneep te denken, want de linten die om katie waren gebonden verslapten. Katie hield haar toverstok gereed. Ze hoorde geluiden vanuit de bosjes. Dit was het moment dacht katie. Ze zwiepte met haar stok en sneep vloog meters achteruit. Ik ben hier! Schreeuwde katie. Sneep probeerde op te staan. Tegen de tijd dat hij overeind was gekomen arriveerden harry, loena, Daan, hermelien, Fred & george. Maar sneep stond er niet alleen voor. Naast hem verscheen uit een zwarte wolk Bellatrix van Detta. Ze grijnsde breed. Sneep keek boos naar Bellatrix. Wat doe jij hier nou weer? Vroeg sneep spottend. Een missie voor mijn heer natuurlijk. Zei ze en grijnsde. Opens opened Bellatrix het gevecht. Ze vuurde een vloek af op katie, maar ze sprong net op tijd weg. Daarna vlogen de meest gevreesde vloeken overal in het rond. Bellatrix zwiepte met haar staf en er verscheen een grote kooi die uit de lucht kwam vallen. De kooi viel over harry, ron, Daan, luna, hermelien, Fred en george heen. Ze zaten gevangen. Ze begonnen tegen de zijkanten van de kooi te beuken maar het hielp niet net als hun spreuken. Sneep keek echter niet blij omdat Bellatrix ze had opgesloten en hij het niet had gedaan. Bellatrix lachte hardop. Eens even zien… zei ze geamuseerd. Ze zwiepte met haar staf en de deur van de kooi vloog open. Jij. Kom hier. En ze wees naar katie. Katie liep angstig achteruit. Kom hier. Herhaalde Bellatrix. Katie schudde haar hoofd bang voor wat er zou gaan gebeuren. Bellatrix zwiepte met haar staf en dezelfde zwarte linten vlogen uit haar stok als sneep ook bij katie gedaan had. Katie werd weer meegesleurd. Loena en harry grepen haar vast en probeerden haar terug te trekken. Maar de linten trokken haar met een harde zwiep de kooi uit. Harry sprintte achter haar aan maar de deur van de kooi ging vlak voor zijn neus dicht. Bellatrix liet haar stok zakken en katie viel met een klap op de grond. Bellatrix glimlachte gemeen. Voordat katie op kon staan had Bellatrix al een vloek afgevuurd. Crucio! Had Bellatrix lachend geroepen. Katie Schreeuwde. Ze Schreeuwde zo hard dat waarschijnlijk het hele kasteel het kon horen. De pijn was zo ondraagbaar dat je niet meer kon ademen. Nee! Stop! Schreeuwde harry. En begon aan de deur van de kooi te trekken. Bellatrix stopte en keek geamuseerd naar harry. Harry keek hulpeloos. Bellatrix lachte en riep weer; Crucio! Katie Schreeuwde het uit van pijn. Opens werd sneep opzij gesmeten. De kooi was verdwenen. Sneep sprong zelf weer overeind. Katie probeerde te ademen. Fred verlamde sneep. Bellatrix Schreeuwde. En Verdween plotseling. Ze keken allemaal verbaasd. Waarom was Bellatrix zomaar verdwenen? Harry rende gelijk naar katie en knielde bij haar neer. Katie? Katie? Gaat het? Vroeg harry bezorgd. Langzaam deed katie haar ogen open. Ze staarde naar de open donkere lucht boven haar en begon te gillen. Ze wees naar de lucht en kroop in elkaar. Voldemort vloog boven hun hoofden. Hij lachte kil. Harry potter. Eindelijk is het moment daar. Zei Voldemort. Harry wist dat het elk moment afgelopen kon zijn. Harry wist niet wat hij moest doen. Het enige wat hem nu nog uitmaakte was katie beschermen. Hij omhelsde haar zou dat hij haar helemaal kon beschermen en zodat zijn rug naar de lucht gekeerd was. Voldemort lachte. Zo veel voor liefde. Zei hij spottend. Hij lachte en vuurde de vloek af. Avada Kedavra! De vloek raakte harry in zijn rug. Harry Schreeuwde het uit, tot de verbazing van iedereen kaatste de vloek weg. Katie en harry werden omringen door een knalrood schild. De groene lijnen van de vloek probeerden door het schild heen te breken. Voldemort Schreeuwde. Het rode schild werd met de seconden groter. En toen opeens explodeerde het rode schild. Voldemort Schreeuwde. Hij werd omringd door rode vlammen en verdween met een luidde knal. Dat was de laatste keer dat harry Voldemort zou horen schreeuwen.

Een uur


End file.
